


Abel

by makingitwork



Series: Mika [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of other tags, Anal Sex, Called Mika, For all Hannigram lovers, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Misha was a boy, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Really Incest, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Sex, Shower Sex, Who looked like Will, Will could actually be Mika, all consensual, then...ut-oh, unless Will IS Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal didn't have a little sister. He had a little brother called Mika.</p><p>In which Hannibal kidnaps Will, and believes he is Mika. </p><p>Needless to say, Will starts believing it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abel

**Author's Note:**

> Abel:// The First Human Being to Die.
> 
> There were only four human beings in existence, Adam, Eve, Cain and Abel. 
> 
> Only four, yet we resorted to make murder the very first human death.

"And here he is!" Mason Verger laughs maniacally, as Will looks up with wide eyes to see Hannibal wrapped in black cloth, no shoes, rope decorating his shoudlers, as he's hung up from the ceiling. The good doctor meets his eyes, face expressionless, and Will realises _Hannibal thinks he planned this._ He slides both hands into his pockets, one of them feeling for the knife, as he turns to Verger

"W-what are you going to do with him?"

"Feed him to the boars!" The blond laughs, and the sound seems as though he's about to throw up at any minute, the three body guards on the other side of the platform are watching Will carefully, but they seem to be more focused on ridiculing Hannibal. "You see Mr Graham, my boars are very hungry. They need to be fed. And the thing about pigs is, they can eat _anything._ Like some people, huh..." he wiggles his eyebrows, turning to Hannibal, who just looks into Will's eyes. He must see the recognition in Will's face. _Yes_ Will thinks _I've known what you were for a long time._ He wonders if Hannibal thinks that he's about to meet his fate.

"Can I say something to him?" Will whispers, voice croaking hoarsely "Before you..." he gestures to the switch, and Mason nods, intrigued. Will isn't surprised, he seems to intrigue everyone. He steps forward, one hand touching Hannibal's shoulder, the other clutching the knife "Doctor Lecter..." he whispers, before shoving Hannibal around, drawing out the knife, and cutting him free.

Everything happens at once.

A hail of gunfire, and punches, and Will is being thrown to the floor, his head smacking against cement mercilessly, and he sees through clouding vision that Hannibal is baring his teeth, and fighting like a beautiful animal.

...

...

...

When he wakes up, it feels as though years and years have passed. But it's only been a couple of hours, according to his watch. He looks around, confused, he's in a cage. A sick tremor goes through him. Did Verger win? Is he about to be fed to the boars? Where's Hannibal?! "Hannibal?" He hisses, tears burning in his eyes as he looks around the darkroom "Hannibal! Hann-"

The door opens with a creak, and due to a sliver of silver light, Will sees that he's in a study, and it's actually a pretty nice room. He snaps his mouth shut, because Hannibal is dressed in his impeccable suits and obviously responsible for putting Will in this cage. His dark brown locks tumble into his eyes, and he presses himself further into the cage bars, away from this predator. "Mika," Hannibal whispered, crouching down "Come here, Mika."

Will is trembling. "W-what are you talking about?" He whispers "Doctor Lecter, it's me-Will." He stops, but Hannibal just looks put out "It's me! Will Graham! I live in WolfTrap, Mar-"

"Shh, Mika," Hannibal whispers, pulling out a syringe "You're confused. Now, hold out your arm."

If Will hadn't seen the syringe, he would have thought Hannibal was going to cut off his arm, but thinking it best not to resist, he sticks his arm through the cage bars, and Hannibal injects him, smoothing his thumb over the puncture wound, kissing it, apologising for the slight sting. "Hannibal-" Will swallows thickly "What are you doing?"

"Sleep, Mika. Things will be clearer in the morning."

...

...

...

Things are _not_ clearer in the morning.

Will is shivering, and it had taken him a while, but he realises that whatever Hannibal gave him knocked him out, and he's been washed, and shaved- completely shaved. _Everywhere._ Not a single hair left on his body aside from his head, eyebrows and eyelashes. He's not in the cage anymore, the cage is gone, and in it's place, is a bed, with a thick, comfy mattress, a deep blue blanket, and an abundance of pillows. He attempts to pull himself out of bed, but he's dizzy as soon as he thinks of moving. That explains why he's not tied up. He manoeuvres himself carefully, so he's leaning back against the wall, and spots himself in a mirror on the side. His unruly curls are still unruly, still a deep brown, just a tiny bit shorter than before. The lack of beard- of any body hair- makes him feel young, and  _look_ young. Ridiculously so. He could pass for a teenager at this rate. But then the clothes, soft, cotton and silk pyjamas, a slightly too big for him grey nightshirt, thick, and purposely baggy, so he looks even younger, and cotton pants, that reach down past his ankles, with a crisscross design.  

"Mika," Hannibal smiles, opening the door, carrying a tray of food "I've brought you something."

It smells _delicious._ And Will is so hungry.

Hannibal pulls up a chair, and sits beside him, showcasing the silver platter. There's warm French bread lavished with butter, fish and spicy sauce, with a small portion of cake and strawberries with a glass of juice (not wine). Will's mouth waters. "But first, tell me your name."

Will looks up, to find Hannibal watching him with a raised eyebrow, and despite his stomach's protest, he curls his arms around himself, remembering that he's a captive, and that Hannibal is clearly deluded "My name is Will Graham." He spits out defiantly "Will. Graham."

Hannibal sighs, "It's not good to lie, Mika."

"Hannibal!" Will whines "What's wrong with you?" He's getting scared now, because Hannibal is standing, and walking towards the door with the tray. Will won't get fed tonight, but at least he isn't being drugged. "Wait!" He whispers, swallowing hard, fisting his hands into his trousers "Is there a lamp or something? It's dark in here, and..."

It's the exactly right thing to say. Hannibal's face softens, and he steps outside to set down the tray, before coming back in, he switches a lamp on, and heads back to Will, brushing a hand through his curls. "I'm sorry, Mika," he whispers "I forgot you were scared of the dark."

"Will." Will mutters "I'm Will Graham." But he presses his nose into the safe smelling softness of Hannibal's stomach.

"Tomorrow, Mika. Hush." And he leaves.

Will sleeps for a while, but wakes up, and the drug has worn off, and he can walk. Of course, he tries the door. Locked, and so he looks around his new environment. Hundreds of books, he wonder if they were put here for his sake, because a lot of these titles are stuff he's read and enjoyed in the past. Nothing too gruesome, nothing too horrific. There are a couple of children's books, and Will frowns at them. But then, on the dressing table, he sees a silver framed picture, of a young Hannibal, his arm wrapped tight around a small boy.

Will's sharp in take of breath is audible.

The boy looks like _him._ And Will knows that this is Mika, with tumbling brown curls, only 4 or 5 in the picture, he's smiling brightly, clutching to his teenage brother tightly, and Hannibal has never looked happier. Will runs a sad, thoughtful finger over Mika, the real Mika, and wonders what happened to him. At least he knows now that Hannibal isn't completely deluded. Believe it or not, this happens a lot in the FBI, people who suffer a loss take a surrogate.

There are two courses of action.

Will can either acquiesce to the role of Mika, gain Hannibal's trust, and run when he's free. Or, he has to resist for as long as he can, because as soon as he succumbs, Hannibal will continue the cycle, and kill Will, the way that Mika was killed. Will knows Hannibal isn't incapable of that.

He decides to acquiesce, if only because he's starving.

So, he sits cross-legged on the bed, curling the blankets around him in an attempt to look younger. He hasn't started growing stubble, and he wonders if Hannibal used a type of laser treatment to kill hair cells so that he can never grow it back. Hannibal opens the door, and Will can see him clearly with the lamp casting soft honey hues onto everything. Hannibal smiles softly "Good afternoon, Mika,"

Will clears his throat, but his voice is already soft "Hello Hannibal,"

Hannibal doesn't hide his surprise, as he closes the door, and sits down, holding the tray.

Will leans forward, taking initiative "Is that for me?" He asks hopefully "I'm really hungry."

Hannibal nods "All for you, Mika," he whispers, pointing to the chicken, and the gravy and the steaming vegetables "Just tell me your name."

"What are you talking about?" Will laughs "I'm Mika Lecter, Hannibal, you know that," he leans forward to take the tray, and Hannibal seems too amazed to say anything. He just watches as Will eats ravenously, taking forkful after delicious forkful into his mouth. _Okay_ he thinks, he's not doing enough, he's confusing Hannibal's mind. His eyes flicker to the picture, a part of Hannibal knows that this is Will Graham, and the other part is sure that he's Mika. Will has to make Hannibal completely forgets Will Graham. "Are you okay?" he asks softly, touching Hannibal's hand "You can have some if you want," he offers the fork, and smiles "We're _brothers,_ we can share a fork."

Let it be said, Will Graham is a truly excellent actor.

Or Hannibal wants to believe it very badly. Or both. Because the doctor pulls the tray out of his grasp, and hugs Will so tightly, that the FBI agent feels _guilty_ for being kidnapped. Hannibal's arms wrap around his body, and he feels safe, and protected and small. He finds himself hugging Hannibal back, _tightly,_ and he finds himself crying, and Hannibal is crying, and they're both shaking. "Mika," Hannibal whispers, smoothing down Will's back "I have missed you, very much."

"I'm here now," Will whispers, clutching Hannibal's blazer "I'm here now."

...

...

...

And so it goes.

For months, Will isn't allowed out of the room, but he does discover an ensuite bathroom, and a wardrobe full of clothes, all for him. All for Mika. He comes to learn that Mika hated potatoes, so Will grows to hate potatoes, he learns that he loves orange juice, so he loves orange juice. He learns about his family from all of Hannibal's stories. And he grows to love his mother and his father, who both passed away.

But one day, Will is having his morning shower, when he accidently brushes over himself. He hardens instantly, it's been a long time. And with a slippery, soapy hands, he leans his arm against the wall, forehead against that, pumping himself off slowly, expertly in his own body.

Except suddenly, a body is pressed up behind him, and Will gasps and splutters as his own hand is pulled away, and a very familiar hand replaces it. _"I don't know why, Mika,"_ Hannibal whispers, and he's still in his suit, getting soaked, as he jerks Will off, faster and faster and god it's so good " _But I just feel that we're meant to do this."_

Will whimpers, rocking into the movement, biting into the soft tissue of his arm, and he knows Hannibal is confused, but Will isn't. If Hannibal were _normal_ and if Will was _normal_ they would be a couple. Hell, if Hannibal wasn't convinced Will was Mika, they would be a couple. There's always been a burning sexual tension between them, and Hannibal is confused, because he feels this towards his brother, but Will's obviously enthusiastic response just spurs Hannibal on, and he cums hard on the shower wall, drained, relaxed, and the water shuts off, and Hannibal kisses his shoulder. "Get dressed, Mika. Breakfast is ready."

...

...

...

It becomes a routine, and it doesn't take much longer until they have sex, sweet, and beautiful, and the friction and everything is perfect. Will starts to become a little jealous of Mika. What a perfect life he would have if he were alive. Hannibal giving him everything, keeping him safe, sedated on sex, well fed, warm, clothed. And it's when Will is riding Hannibal, grinding his hips down and whimpering, that he confesses his love for Hannibal, for his _brother_ he says, and Hannibal comes deep inside him.

The next day, Hannibal invites Will out of the study.

Will didn't know why he assumed they were still in Baltimore, but looking out of the window and seeing the Eiffel Tower shouldn't be so surprising. Of course Hannibal wouldn't stay in America. He looks around, the house is beautiful, decorated just like Hannibal's home in Baltimore, and Will supposes that was why he thought he was still there. But he knows now, Hannibal makes any place look like home. He's shown downstairs, the kitchen is large, and spacious, and there are pictures hanging on the wall. Some of Hannibal and the _real Mika,_ and some taken these past months, arms slung over each other in the study. To anyone, there is no difference between Will and Mika. And Will realises that he was the perfect surrogate.

As time goes by, Hannibal leaves during the day, he's still running a medical practise, and Will starts to write. Novels. FBI novels of cases that once seem as though he actually worked them. He can't remember the names of the people, but that's probably better. He finishes the first one after a couple of months, and Hannibal reads it, sipping his wine, before pulling Mika down for a kiss. "It's wonderful. Aimed perfectly at teenagers, Mika, I'm so proud."

Will flushes with pleasure "Thanks," he murmurs, sitting down beside his brother on the sofa, curling into him.

Will sometimes wonders if he _is_ Mika. Hannibal's little brother that went missing a long time ago after they were kidnapped by a the man who shot Hannibal's parents, but left the little boy with slicked hair hiding under the bed. Will wonders if maybe he escaped, and that's why he has such good empathy. He thinks he was adopted by people who named him Will, and fate somehow returned him to Hannibal. It's an insane thought, but what bothers Will most, is that it might be possible.

So one night, while Hannibal sleeps (they share a bed now) he takes a strand of hair, and one of his own, and sends it off.

Three weeks later, the results come back.

But before Will gets the chance to open them, Hannibal steps into the kitchen, and Will shoves the results under the newspaper, it's all in French, but he's become practically fluent in the language. Hannibal wraps his arms around Will's waist from behind him, and kisses his neck wetly. "I was in Paris today, and the little bookstore says your book is doing wonderfully well. They love it, Mika."

Mika leans into Hannibal's grasp, turns his head and kisses him "You're my inspiration," he murmurs, gesturing to the meat Hannibal has laid on the counter. It goes unsaid between them that it's not animal meat. Technically.

Hannibal chuckles, "Come to bed now, we'll do the cooking later."

"5 minutes," Mika promises, nosing Hannibal's throat, "I need to phone Miguel, he says the next book has to be ready next month, but I need an extension." Hannibal nods, kissing Mika again, before heading to their bedroom. Mika turns the cooker on, and lets the flames engulf the DNA results.

He doesn't need them, he's Hannibal's brother.

He's Hannibal's _everything._  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? It would really make my day.  
> x


End file.
